


Gravity

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Gavin pulls up to the curb and a moment later Ryan steps out of the shadows.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Look, the [ACHIEVE photo shoot](https://www.instagram.com/theroosterteethstore) gives me ideas. (Horribly clichéd ones, too, so sorry about that.)

Gavin pulls up to the curb and a moment later Ryan steps out of the shadows. Indistinct figure with the hood of his hoodie pulled up, bill of his cap casting shadows over his face.

The van's too old to have electric windows, so he gets a glimpse of a smile on Ryan's face as he winds it down.

“Nice set of wheels you got here,” Ryan says, ridiculous accent in play. “You sellin'?”

Gavin makes a face, wondering how long he's been waiting for a chance to let loose like this. Demonstrate his acting abilities and the like.

“You look like a fashion crime,” he says, bites his tongue on the _no wonder you and Jeremy get along so well_ running through his head because that would just be cruel, given Jeremy's....eccentricities.

Ryan rolls his eyes, mouth mouth opening with what is going bound to be a scathing retort in that little drawl he adopts sometimes. Or perhaps some intellectual burn, but stops.

Glances around to see if anyone's watching, and then leans in. Forearm resting on the roof of the van, face alarmingly close to Gavin's.

“Like what you see?”

Gavin's only staring because Ryan's taken to his role in this farce a little too well. Looks like he could be some horrible little punk wannabe from the nineties.

Honestly.

“Well,” Ryan says, and Gavin's eyes narrow because he _knows_ that tone of voice, the lazy little smirk on Ryan's face. “If you've got the time, I - “

Gavin reaches blindly for the briefcase shoved in the footwell on the passenger side. Hands fumbling slightly because Ryan is insufferably smug, head tilted just so like he thinks he has Gavin all figured out.

“The money,” Gavin hisses, pushing the briefcase at Ryan and feeling a sharp little flash of satisfaction at the way he stumbles back a step to avoid getting clocked in the face. 

Ran grumbles to himself as he takes the briefcase, but when he looks back at Gavin there's amusement in his eyes.

“I'll take that as a 'not interested'.”

“Astute of you,” Gavin says, eyes ticking to the shadowy figures he can see further down the street slinking closer and doing a terrible job of trying to stay hidden. “Everything going to plan, still?”

Ryan shrugs, doesn't let on that he knows they're being watched.

“Going about as well as can be expected.”

Not ideal, then, which means Gavin should leave before he draws too much suspicion on Ryan. Supposed reliable go-between for deals and such on the black market and Gavin a...liaison for certain interested parties. 

An undercover case Ryan's been on for months now, and hopefully one that will end successfully.

“Matt claims the tracker won't be noticed, but - “

“I'll be careful,” Ryan says, wry little twist to his lips because they both know that's not enough at times. “Promise.”

And, oh, Gavin would just love to bring up all the times Ryan's said something similar in the past only for things to go tits up, but there's just not enough time in the day.

“I wish you wouldn't do that,” Gavin sighs, wondering how it is their little division hasn't been disbanded after all this time. “You know how Geoff gets.”

The yelling and throwing of office knickknacks and this _look_ in his eyes like he wonders how the hell Burnie allowed him to run his own division. Fill it with misfits and outcasts and – allegedly – disgraced agents from various agencies to form this motley little band.

Fond of them all for what it's worth, but good lord, the yelling. 

“I mean,” Ryan says, taking a step back, curve of his grin about the only thing Gavin can see of his face in this light like some kind of terrible Cheshire Cat, “Where's the fun in that?”

Another step back, and he's gone, hidden by shadows and still as much as a dramatic bastard as ever.

Gavin sighs, rolling the window up and starting the engine back up. Wonders as he does if he should warn Geoff ahead of time, or if he should leave it as a surprise for the man. (As if there's if there's any doubt which way he's going to decide.)


End file.
